


Introductions, Or Lack There Of

by mimabeann



Series: The Arrogant Jerk & The Insufferable Jedi [1]
Category: Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, First Meeting, fisrt impressions, these two are going to co-lead the alliance and it's great
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-10
Updated: 2020-11-10
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:08:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27490102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mimabeann/pseuds/mimabeann
Summary: Aike belongs to Wilvarin!
Relationships: Female Jedi Knight | Hero of Tython/Male Sith Warrior
Series: The Arrogant Jerk & The Insufferable Jedi [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2008888
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	Introductions, Or Lack There Of

Teth chuckled as she followed Theron into the small Rishi hideout. “A pirate, Theron? Really?” She gestured to her outfit. Long brown robe, brown pants, lightsabers on her hips, and a red tunic with black boots. Her usual jedi attire. Last she’d checked, pirates didn’t dress like jedi. The SIS agent shrugged as they walked into the main room. 

A pair of sith stood by the table, both watching her intently. The woman she realized must be Lana, the sith Theron had been cooperating with over the past couple of months, they had met once before. She studied the other sith carefully. He was tall, dressed in all black, and had bright piercing orange-yellow eyes with red tattoos. He was... Handsome. Something told her he’d be a new, constant presence in her life. Though, he was clearly not at all pleased to see her. 

His eyes narrowed in suspicion as they glared at her. He scowled before turning his attention back to Lana. “Make it quick and make it good, _Lord_ Beniko.” Teth and Theron exchanged glances as Lana began to explain the situation.


End file.
